The Light Of Orimura
by MegaUltraT-Rex
Summary: Ichika, a male 'entertainer' in a world where women are the superior gender. If life wasn't hard enough, his life was sold to the highest bidder. But, life could also throw a curve ball, and that's what exactly happened. For a better or worse, he doesn't know. What he know is that it's worth fighting for. Dark theme at the start. Ichika x Harem. 1st story. hope you enjoy it!


**Light of the Orimura**

 **CH.1**

 **The Bunny and The Tamed Wolf**

* * *

"You dumb bitch!" a man in his 30 yelled at a boy. The man was wearing a grey suit. The man has a blonde hair, reaching his neck. His face is a bit of a mess. His beard isn't cleanly shaved, his cheek has a scar on it, complemented by a cigarette in his mouth. This man is Kinka Amaji, head of 'entertainment' branch in Kinka family.

"I-I'm sorry!" the said boy whimpered. He has maroon eyes and short black hair. His face is a bit girlish, although perfect with magically no scars, despite what he's been through. His body however, is too skinny for a boy that 95% of people thought that he's a girl. The boy is Kinka Ichika, the younger brother of Kinka Motoko and an 'entertainer' in Kinka family.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? A sorry isn't going to cut it! We lost a potential of 600.000 yen just because you're reading some books about IS!" He yelled with hate dripping in each word. It's not the first time he caught Ichika reading about IS. When he read something about Motoko, he's okay with it. But he often found Ichika reading about model of IS and how it works, which is completely useless. Is the concept that IS can only be used by female can't be accepted by him to the point of denial? He doesn't really care. The thing is, he's losing money and that's not acceptable. End of the word.

"I-It's not just some books! The nice Onee-chan gave it to me!" He replied with a bit of confidence in his words. He doesn't know her name, but he sure remembers everything about her. Her long, pink hair with a strange mechanical bunny ears on top. Her frilly dress that looks like it came out from Alice in Wonderland. Her happy-go lucky face completed by her eccentric nature. Her beauty only served as a charm to her personality. He even remembered his pet name, which is although a bit embarrassing, he somehow really adores it.

'Bunny-nee-chan…' he thought dreamily. The only person that has been nice to him and didn't take advantage of it. Their encounter was awkward. When it was mentioned that she wants a cute guy, he already steeled himself and prepared for the worst. At best, she only wanted naked cuddling and a bit of foreplay. At worst? She would invite her friends and he would have to serve all of their desires. She paid a hefty money too, so there's no reason for him to not serve all her wants. But he was completely taken by surprise. Not only she's very nice, she even told some of her story. He's especially interested about her childhood.

It's seems so surreal to him. Running around with no care, befriended many people, even as far as meeting with boy of her dream. A strange concept to him. His childhood that was filled with being beaten up, pushed to the edge, trained mercilessly, scavenging food just to survive, berated by his own family, and so much more. He can't help but feel a bit jealous about it. But in the end, he was happy to meet her. She even goes as far as giving him a technical book about Uchigane and how everything inside an IS works. It's probably the happiest moment of his life.

What he didn't realize is how pissed Amaji looked. He should have known what kind of client she is. Even from his observation, he couldn't read her emotions, let alone her character. Her eyes looked bored, devoid of any emotions. No smile, no frown, nothing. If anything, she's calculating, scanning every single nook and cranny anywhere she goes. So as his safe bet, he got Ichika to serve her. He doesn't know what kind of stuff they are doing, but what he knows is that Ichika's performance will keep going down as the time goes, and that translate to loss of money in the future.

"You little whore! Know your place, you slut! Every single yen that was spent on Motoko's IS is on YOU, as per your agreement, you AGREE to take Motoko's expense into your account! We don't have enough money to sustain her! You want to destroy her career just because you can't pay for her bill!?" He stated. A complete lie. Ichika alone could run the family for months, even years!

"No, please no! Don't let Nee-sama know about this!" He said, frightened about the prospect. Even though she probably doesn't see him as a human being anymore, he still admired her. A cool beauty with unlimited talent. Everything she does always exceed him. She's probably the reason for what he's right now. But even then, he still admired her as she is the closest thing he could call a family.

"Then keep your shit together and know your place, slave!" Amaji yelled. Ichika immediately did a dogeza. He cowered in fear. Not because he's afraid of Amiji. He afraid that he can't support her sister any longer.

Amiji in his anger tried to found a solution so he can get more money out of him. Then an idea came into his mind. He pulled up his holo-computer and started to calculate something. Yes, he found the solution! This could give the family a loy of money! Oh, he can see how much the money will flow into his pocket! He doesn't even have to work anymore in 100 years if his calculation was correct!

"Dismissed." He commanded, trying to keep his smirk "go to your quarter. I don't want to see your piece of shit face anymore."

"Yes, Amiji-sama." Ichika raised and bowed. He immediately left and go to his quarter. Not knowing what kind of devious idea that Amiji had.

 _Ichika's quarter_

Ichika entered his room and immediately went to bath. His so called 'room' is more of coffin than a bedroom. There's only a small, worn-out mattress that barely enough to let someone sleep comfortably, a small drawer to keep his personal belonging, which is not much. On the other side of the bed, there's a big wardrobe for all kind of clothing. From normal clothes to 'clothes', everything that he needs for his job. There's also a bathroom with the same size as his room. Seriously, staying on the roof would probably be a better idea than try to live in this cell of a room.

He turned the knob on the shower and let the cold water flow 'thanks Kami-sama that it went well' he thought as he washed his body that was covered with sweat and women's juice.

'just another day at work' he thought. He's already used to the smell and stickiness of women's nectar covering his whole body. While he was scrubbing his body, his thought drifted off. And somehow, he's reminded of her again.

"Bunny-nee-chan…" he murmured. Than his imagination started to run wild. Image of him pleasing her starting to appear inside his mind. He blushed and tried to fight those thoughts out. But, his effort appeared to be in vain. Have been 'working' with so many women, he knows what a female would do to him based from their personality and clothing. The difficult part was that she fits into so many categories that he couldn't shut his brain off.

His hand touched his private part, gaining a reaction from it. Than he started to move his hand. Tried as he might, images keep appearing inside his mind. Then, his hand started to move faster as he started to pick up the pace. And when he the images reached its climax, he released everything he had. He looked at his own work and feel ashamed. He released so much, meaning that he enjoyed it.

'How can I think about that to a stranger, let alone her.' He thought as he hung his head. Guilt was carved into his face. She has been so nice to him, yet he let his lust took over his mind. He finished his bath and quickly went to the bed. He tried to sleep, but his remorse was keeping him away from his sleep.

But when he started to fall asleep, he heard a loud noise. Than everything was blur to him.

"Take everything valuable from here." The man commanded. Ichika was in state of shock and confusion, but when they took his books, he started to freak out.

"No! No! Not the book! Give it back!" He cried out, hoping that whoever took the book would give it back to him. Sadly, his wish was answered with a punch to his face.

"Shut up you bitch! Now, be a good bitch that you are and follow us. Or, we will drag you all the way there with some bonus added on the side!" He shouted at him, while cocking his fist. He kept fighting to take his book, his only treasure.

The man punched him again in the stomach. Even though it hurts, he kept struggling to take his book. Then, they dragged him away from his book and keep punching him. He ignored the pain and tried to reach for the book, even though all of it was in vain. When he saw that his book started to fade away from his sight, he never felt so much despair and sadness in him.

"No…bunny-nee-chan…bunny-nee-chan…" he kept mumbling through his broken mouth and jaw as his consciousness started to fade away.

 _Auction house_

Ichika groaned as his eyes opened. He felt something was behind him, only to find out that his hands were handcuffed. He looked around and found out that he was in a force barrier. He looked up and see something that horrified him the most. The book was placed inside a force barrier while numbers keep appearing on the side of it.

"My book! It's bunny-nee-chan's gift to me! Please don't sell it!" He screamed, hoping that someone heard his plea, but alas no sound can permeate through the force barrier, in or out.

Ichika felt like his world was taken from him. He just found a new goal in his life. Becoming an IS Engineer, so he could stand beside his sister and make that girl proud, also to find out who's she. The gateway to his dream was being offered to those rich people that might not even need it. The key to his future was robbed from him and being waved like a meat in front of a pack of hound.

He kept knocking the force barrier. He tried to do anything to disable it. But he didn't succeed and when the book slowly disappearing into the shadow, he could only scream in agony.

"NO! BUNNY-NEE-CHAN!" He screamed as loud as he could. But the book was gone. Ichika whole body slumped. His meaning of life is gone. The only light in his darkness is out. He would get a gift like that ver again. He would never make his sister proud. And most importantly, he would never know who's that person who was so kind to a lowly slave like him.

When the force barrier went down, he could only look up with a blank stare. When a woman took his hand, he didn't feel anything. No, he didn't want to hear anything, see anything, remember anything, for his life is on all-time low and it would only get worse after that.

The Kinka family, except Motoka, looked at the number of the price and their eyes were glimmering with how much money they would get. Who knows that even in his last moment as their slave, Ichika's books about IS would be sold at the price of 2 million dollars! Oh, they could see the money coming into their account like a flash flood! And they haven't even sold Ichika yet!

Motoka, on the other hand was indifferent with the situation. Sure, she got more money now. But, does it really matter? The amount of money in her account was already on 6 digits in dollars, and she never really spend it on anything, except her IS. And as long as it was nutritious, she will even eat tree barks and grass. But, when the next item, or rather, person was shown, she's quite taken back.

Kinka Ichika. Her younger brother/slave. They're used to be on the same position, but once they see that she's infinitely better than him, he's thrown down into being her servant, and now, slave. She doesn't really care about him, knowing that he can be replaced by someone else, even though he's her brother. The strange thing is, Ichika doesn't seem to see her that way. The way he admires her is strange, but not unpleasant. He's also really obedient towards her. Every single command was executed perfectly, down to the letter. He knows exactly what her preferences are. Having to lost him? It's going to be a bit troublesome for her.

Ichika looked around, but he doesn't particularly look for anything. Everything was a blur to him. He didn't know what's going on around him. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to get it over with.

"Now, for the second auction, is our pride and gem, Kinka Ichika!" The announcer announced to them. Some murmurs could be heard around the house. He continued "His name is already a legend around the network. The perfect slave that would only obey his master and his master only, anything ranging from cooking perfect dishes to sending his master into eternal bliss, this one is a must have for every female on this planet! Nothing will ever break his loyalty! Want to pamper him? You can! Want to punish him just for the sake of punishing him? No questions asked! Here's some footage of him doing what we've told you!" He said and a clip started to play on every holo-desk for the auctioneer.

After the clip finished, number appeared beside Ichika "Now, tempted to have him?! We will start at 250 thousand dollars!" After he announced that, practically everyone bid in.

"500 thousand!""1 million!""4 millio!""5 million!""10 million!"

"10 million for number 19! Does anyone have a higher bid? We will close at 10…9…"

"20 million for number 11! 8…"

"45 million for number 15! 7…6..."

"75 million for number 6! 5…4…3..."

"150 million for number 7! 2…"

"250 million for number 4! 1…"

"600 million for number 20! Wow! Sold to number 20 for 600 million dollars!" He announced, getting some disappointed grunt across the room. After the auction finished, Ichika was immediately escorted to the backstage to meet his new master. Meanwhile, the Kinka had an ear-splitting smile on their face. They can't wait to spend those money!

 _Backstage_

There, Ichika spotted a mysterious figure. He/she wore a giant black robe that it's impossible to make out their figure. Not that he really cared about it, because sooner or later he would be owned by that family.

"Number 20?" the escort asked. She showed her assigned number. After validating the chip, she was handed over the key for his handcuffs. The escort then left them to their own device and went to guard the head of Kinka family.

Ichika then looked at the mysterious figure. The hand was that of a woman, judging from the length and shape of her hand. Usually, he could guess the kind of woman his client is just from her hand, but this one confused him. There was speed and a snappiness like how a warrior is, but there was a certain grace from her finger movement, like a dancer. He never seen anything like it before.

But before he could comprehend the situation any further, she approached him slowly. Ichika jumped a bit and shivered. Her movement was sharp and radiate a regal aura that he felt himself succumbed to it. He felt that he had to bow down to this mighty presence that could evaporate him if she wanted to. He did some BDSM play before, but this time it isn't faked. A true, dominating aura surrounded her, begging to be praised by his utmost soul.

But, when his body almost dropped down to the floor, the heavy aura was gone. It was replaced by something calm, stopping his jittering body. When his body stopped shivering, he looked at her non-visible eyes.

"W-what can I help you with, M-Mistress?" He asked meekly. He felt that his energy was drained out by her. The power that she exerted took a heavy toll on his body and mind.

The person just stood there. Ichika closed his eyes, waiting for any punishment that she would unleash to him. But he was shocked when he heard a beeping sound and his hands out of its restriction.

"Gee, that must be uncomfortable to you." She said to him. Her melodious voice and vocabulary gave Ichika a bit of insight. He could imagine a woman in her early-20. Her voice suggested that she's a fun person, but the confident voice suggested him that she's serious.

"T-That helped me a lot, mistress." He asked and bowed "May I help you with anything, mistress?"

"Hmm…" she pondered a bit and looked around for a while. Then, she pointed to the bench outside the house.

"There. I want to know a bit more about my Ichika." She said to him. He was surprised to say the least.

Wasn't the video informative enough about him? But nevertheless, she is his master now. Her command is absolute.

"As you wish, Mistress." He said and bowed again. When she started to walk, he followed behind.

 _Garden_

When they arrived there, He immediately dusted the bench. After a few seconds of cleaning, he stood beside the bench. She sat on the bench and opened her robe. Then, Ichika felt his world was taken away by the sheer beauty of hers.

Beautiful heart-shaped face with no extra fat or other blemish, a silky, long deep blue hair that was tied into a ponytail, no extra fat on her body and every part of her body is shapes into a perfection. Long, slim legs, bountiful 'assets', both on the front and on the back, and soft, white skin. Her outfit that was consisted of a black kimono that reached her ankle with a cut on the right side that showed a bit of her thigh, was a perfect balance of elegant and beauty. The black heels that she wore only accentuated her legs more.

He was tranced for a bit, only to snapped out of it when he heard a giggle. He looked at the woman, and find at that she was giggling at his action. He immediately did a dogeza, although the soil wasn't particularly a clean spot.

"I-I'm very sorry for the disobedience, Mistress! I-I was so captured by your beauty and grace! Please give mercy to this lowly slave!" He sputtered on panic. God, what did he just do?! The first 15 minutes with his new mistress, and he already make a bad impression to her!

Then, he heard her laughter. He peeked a bit and saw her laughing face. He kept his face down the whole time, fearing the wrath the she might let loose on him.

"I don't really mind it. Besides, that means that this little old me is still beautiful as ever." She said happily "you may raise your head, Ichika."

Shocked and relieved by her statement, he raised his head a bit and put it down to the ground again and said "Thank you so much for your kindess, mistress! I'm forever in your debt."

He looked at his new master again. This time, she patted on the portion of the bench beside her. Ichika knows that gesture, but he wasn't really sure that it was meant for him.

"W-what are you doing, mistress?" He asked with a curious tone.

"What? I asked you to sit next to me. Is there any problem?" She asked deadpanned. Ichika was surprised. Him, a lowly slave sat beside a goddess like her? That's impossible, she must be testing him or something along those lines.

"A-Are you sure, Mistress?" He asked hesitantly "I-I'm not sure if I'm worthy to be by your side, mistress. My presence would only tainted your b-"

Before he could finish his words, he was cut off by a menacing aura. An aura so heavy that it paled the aura she emanated when the first time they met. Aura filled with anger, maliciousness, and rage he never even thought could even exist in the first place. It suffocated him.

"Ichika." Her word was sharp, cutting through his heart "You will do as I said. Or, I'm going to cash in that favor _really_ soon."

Ichika could only bowed and sit on her side with his body trembling in fear.

"Besides, many men would kill to be in your position, you know? Were your compliment just empty flattery you throw at every woman?" She huffed. Ichika was surprised. She was more offended by his answer?

"N-No, Mistress! You're truly a beautiful woman and I'm truly glad that you give me a chance like this!" He said in panic, his arms flailing, trying to calm her down and hope that she wasn't mad at him.

He heard her giggle again and proceed to pinch his nose "You're really cute, Ichika. The price was really worth it."

He was flustered. He felt a blush creeping up to his face. He could only sit there while fidgeting, feeling embarrassed.

She giggled again before she looked at him. He felt her gaze and he tried to suppress the blush that threating to appear on his face again.

"Now, can you tell me about your life" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Eh?" He was dumbfounded. A master asking about their slave's life on their first meeting?

"I said, would you mind if you tell me about your life?" She asked again. Now, he's sure that she asked him that. Fearing that she got mad on him again, he decided to tell about his life.

He recounted about his whole life. Growing up without love of a parent, constantly berated and compared with his sister, his slowly degrading position in his family, trained to be an 'entertainer' in his family, and so much more. But he was interrupted halfway through.

"Okay, that's enough" she said politely. He looked at her and he saw her face and she was indifferent. Afraid that he offended her again, he apologized to her.

"I-I'm sorry, Mistress. Was my story not to your liking?" he asked weakly. Then, he saw her face turned into…anger?

"Yes, I don't like how your life was filled with misery. How could you survive all of that?" She asked, concerned.

"My sister." He answered honestly "even though I might not be even a human in her mind, she's the closest thing I have as a family. And there's also bunny-nee-chan…" He trailed off after that. Bad memories filled his mind again. The sadness that he tried to contain was leaking.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. Ichika steeled himself. He couldn't let those feeling appeared in front of his mistress.

"N-Nothing, Mistress." He lied to her. He felt something choked his neck when he uttered those words.

"You have to tell me, Ichika. That's an order." She said sternly. He could only nod weakly and tell her about it. When his story was almost finished, he stopped. More than that, he would break on any moment. It was too painful for him to remember.

"I-I'm sorry, M-Mistress. I don't t-think this is the best time." His voice was so small, almost like a whisper.

"Try me." He opened her arm "Just let it all out." She said kindly to him. And on that moment, he broke. He throwed his body onto her, crying uncontrollably. Everything he tried to keep inside his mind, he just spewed it out. He couldn't control himself. It was too much for him.

"They sold her book like it was nothing…Bunny-nee-chan…Bunny-nee-chan…" He kept calling her name. he knew that it's futile. The book is gone, and he would never meet her again.

"Shh…Don't think about it. Just let it all out…" She comforted him while rubbing his head. Then, she sang a lullaby to him. Slowly, the crying stop and then his breathing become steady. She lifted his head and see him sleeping on her chest. She just giggled at his action.

"You're really her son…only he sleeps with such a slow song…" She kept rubbing his head and turn on her holo-computer. Suddenly, they teleported to a car few kilometers from the mansion. There's a maid waiting beside the car.

"Chiyo-sama, are you ready to go." The maid bowed "Are you ready to leave?"

"No, I'm not." She said. She handed her Ichika, which the maid received gracefully "Bring this boy back home and inform Chihiro-nee-san about it. I'm going out for a bit. Make sure he's comfortable along the way" She said.

"It should be done, milady." The maid said and bowed. Before the maid could put him in the car, she felt an intimidating aura.

"And remember this" Chiyo said with an absolute tone "no harm should've come to him in ANY form. If you failed that, there will be a long _reprimanding_ session for you."

"I-I understand, Chiyo-sama." She bowed while withstanding the crushing aura around her. She put Ichika on the seat very carefully and after making sure he's comfortable, she started the car and headed to their palace.

Not a second later after they were out of sight, she let out her suppressed anger. She's so angry that she's pretty sure destroying the entire district seems to be a good idea.

"How dare they…An Orimura reduced to such a lowly being…they dare to do this to his son…they are going to pay…oh, they are going to pay dearly…" The woman muttered. She turned on her holo-computer again and contacted someone. It was immediately picked up by a girl in a frilly dress.

"Hai, hai, what is it, Chiyo-sama?" The girl answered playfully.

"Tabane, you're free to go. And I'm going with you. Tonight, people will hear a _really_ nice song." She said menacingly. Her face contorted into a crazy grin, a predator, ready to kill.

"Oh, really?" Tabane asked innocently "then I have _something_ to show them before that. They are going to _love_ it." she answered with a smile. But if someone looked closely to her eyes, they could see her eyes has the same, or even crazier look than Chiyo. Then, she closed the line and summoned her IS, Garden of Eden.

"Now, let's see what happened if they ate the Forbidden Fruit, shall we?" He asked to no one in particular and blasted off to her destination.

 _In a secret lab_

After the call ended, she immediately typed in her computer in inhumane speed. The machine around her started working, assembling for something.

"Hmm…" She hummed a bit while working "Tabane-chan is so happy today! Ikkun is going home! he's going to be seen as a prince from now on! No filthy hand would ever touch him again! No more of those hussies getting their undeserved pleasure and attention from him! No more he has to work to pay those rats and a bitch of his sister! And finally, no more crying because of those pests chastising him!" she said while looking at Ichika's picture from one of the machine's hand.

"Now, he will have a big, big family that would love him to no end! He will have anything that he wants! He will have someone that truly deserve him! Someone that answered his love back, unlike that bitch!" She said as the computer displayed 70% completion.

"Most importantly, he will have me! This bunny-nee-chan will always be there for him! He won't have to call her anymore, as her whole existence is because for him and him only! He won't have to dream about her anymore, as she's going to show everything of him to her every single millisecond he wants! He won't have to ask anything from her anymore, as she wholeheartedly give him everything that he ever desired!"

After the assembly finished, she got to the workbench and take Ichika's photo. He looked fondly at it and wipe it a bit with her thumb.

"Ikkun, your wife here is going to tore those rats out of their puny existence. I hope you're happy with your gift. Don't worry, there are plenty more to come! When I'm home, I'm going to give you lots of love and tons of those IS books that you like so much! So, wait for me, 'kay?" she said to the picture. Then, she took the bio-scanner and put it on her bracelet. Then, she put Ichika's picture on top of them, and it disappeared in a flash of blue.

" _IS Gen 6_ _th_ _Registration Code: 000 activated. Bio-armor: activated. Bio-shields: activated. Hover-boots: activated. Silent-Booster: ready. Elemental Converter: ready. Particle Manipulator: ready. Circuit Devastator: ready. Neuro-Manipulator: ready. Weapon system: set to Genocide. Pilot-suit integration: complete. Bio-suit: ready. Welcome, Tabane-sama_." The suit said to her. She turned up the interface and set her teleporter to the district. The suit charged up the teleportation module.

"I'm going, my prince~" She said playfully and disappeared from her lab.


End file.
